


Ra incarnates: Hello Ozy

by Jay_s_Atelier



Series: SG-18 [4]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Stargate - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: A trip to the museum for a new Egyptian exhibit goes sideways.
Relationships: Mash Kyrielight | Shielder/Gudao, Nefertari/Ozymandias | Rider
Series: SG-18 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191437
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Ra incarnates: Hello Ozy

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

“There should be no problem with us visiting a traveling museum exhibit.” Gudako drawled. “We will learn more about Egypt. It can be work deductible because it’s job related. We need to catch up with the more scholarly and experienced teams that have been on rotation for longer than us.”

“It was true!” Gudao hissed back over at his second in command.

“No, this was supposed to be a date between you and Mash because there was a special King Ramses II exhibit on rotation this month. Our other team mates were married and you knew we had down time for the rest of the week before we went off working for King Gilgamesh.” Gudako hissed back.

“We wouldn’t be doing that and you know it!” Gudao disagreed.

“Gudao, we were a diplomatic team to begin with for all that we were a first contact team; now we have two of our team members married to high position members of Planet Uruk. Tell me we don’t look like we are boon companions, or whatever they call them, for the royal party. It’s diplomatic and we stay first contact, but we know how this means we represent two planets now and that Uruk can do things that the SGC can’t.” Gudako paid attention for all that she didn’t like to consider politics. Her team qualified for delicate politics all round, and now it was even _more_ on a balance. She had to be aware of the fact that the culture they could meet could be beyond advanced and not care, or underdeveloped according to Eath’s own timeline and send signals she didn’t even know nuances for because it stopped being used on Earth tradition.

“I guess. I just didn’t want to think of it like that.” Gudao muttered. Gudako could sympathize. Denial looked good sometimes, but they knew their job could affect the entire planet and its impressions out there from other planets. Even the most primitive could do trade with a working Stargate. Not to mention some of those supposed primitive people could have technology way beyond Earth’s own for all the culture of the planet was considered primitive by Earth standards.

“But back to the point. You chickened out – _again_ , mind you – to ask Mash out on a date. To a place you knew she would enjoy by grabbing me to go with you, while Rin and Hakuno enjoy their week or so long honeymoons.” Gudako said flatly.

“Rin has been just training with Cu and debating on what sounded like stones used in magic rituals.” Gudao deflected. Gudako’s look was just as flat as the tiles beneath their feet. She was _not_ impressed.

“I came because I had nothing else to do and actually thought this was an SGC group activity, if not a team one.” Really, Gudako was starting to wonder how bad Gudao’s ability to confess was.

This was the SGC and neither of them were in the military, or were in the right type of military for it to be banned to date. It was discouraged for you to date a team member, or at least for two actual military members not to. But that didn’t apply to them and Gudao knew it. He and Gudako were special in the fact they were _only_ honorary military. As odd as the title was, they fit in a loophole for it being forbidden. Not to mention that the relationship handbook was getting an overhaul ever since the first three years of the time of the SGC being active. All you had to do was sign off with a form to apply so that if there was any friction, team transfers could be used in the ultimate consideration if it effected team synergy.

“I know, but Mash is so happy.” Gudao hung his head.

And she was, Mash could be seen in front of them excitedly talking to the museum employee about one of the copies of the hieroglyphics on stone slabs to mimic a few of the areas inside the pyramids and temples that were uncovered. Actual art and relics were under glass cases in between the words from the pharaohs long dead.

**“All visitors, in the next ten minutes we have a special exhibit and lecture by a Egyptolosit specializing in the reign of Ramses the Second, otherwise known as Ozymandias. For those who wish to attend, we will be meeting in the lobby and guide you to the lecture. At 4pm we will be taking no more visitors until the next session tomorrow. The scheduled tours will continue as usual.”** The overhead chimed.

“Senpeis! Did you hear that? A special lecture by one of the professors that dedicated their lives to the study of Egypt.” Mash had moved closer to them when the intercom went off and Gudako could see the effect Mash’s enthusiasm had on her commanding officer. That dopey blush was unmistakable.

“We should head to the desk right away. I don’t want to miss it.” Gudao said, caught up in Mash’s happy bubble.

Gudako rolled her eyes and decided she would sit this one out, she could look at the rest of the exhibits while they didn’t have her as a third wheel. _Maybe_. Just maybe, Gudao would get the idea. “I’m going to take one of the tours. I’ve been looking forward to the remains of Nefertari and Ramses. I heard that he was the most romantic pharaoh to his Queen.”

“He was. There are a lot of poems he wrote to her about his love. He had statues of the two of them in the same size. According to-”

“Thank you Mash, but we can’t stay here, or we’ll miss my tour and the lecture you two wanted to see.” Gudako cut in. Mash was wonderful at reciting fact and it was awesome in the field, but it seemed she was too excited and forgot she was on a time limit.

“You’re right Senpei; we have to go.”

“Hold on!” Gudao yelped as Mash started dragging him along. It was always hilarious to see Mash do that with how petite she was compared to Gudao. Gudako slowly walked behind them in order to reasonably make sure they lost her. As soon as they were out of sight, she smirked in satisfaction.

“Really, just confess already Gudao.”

.

* * *

.

“Hello my name is professor Gold. The most interesting new find in one of our pyramids is this odd disk like statue that shows Ra and his journey to the underworld…..”

.

* * *

.

Gudako only had less than twenty minutes before the sound of zat blasts were heard. A lot of them. ” ** _Really_**?” She was looking at some old pottery.

“I will rise again and take the place of Ra!” The dulcet tones of a Goa’uld could be heard from the direction she left Mash and Gudao.

“Why does our luck suck that much!?” Gudako couldn’t believe SG luck hit now of all times. The jokes that they all had terrible and coincidental luck of the worst kind under the mountain once more flashing through her mind. And this didn’t even take into account that that luck somehow followed them outside of the mountain in their off time too. “I thank the world so much that this isn’t as bad as SG-1. SG-18’s luck is just fine.”

.

* * *

.

“Mash, we can’t let him use that!” Gudao didn’t even know what that was, but it looked like said Goa’uld needed another relic from the museum to make it work.

“On it!” Mash was, of course, always combat ready.

“I am Ra!”

“Ra is dead!” Gudao could hear called out, Gudako’s ability to call things out and deny a foe to their face coming to the fore all over again.

“I am a **new** Ra!” This was one of the staff that was at the counter earlier, Gudao saw him clearer now, responded. He had already pressed his emergency alert, so they should be getting back up within the next half hour.

“No, you’re not!” Came the reckless voice of Gudako as she tossed one of the signs at him. They hit him instead of bouncing off of a force shield, so no shield check. And looked like she aimed to toss a few more at him. One caught him on the arm with the device. Just near the same time Gudako was ridiculous enough to full body tackle ‘Ra.’

Both her and ‘Ra’ fell into the exhibit that contained the remains of the pharaoh and his wife. Gudao _really_ hoped that the SGC didn’t have to pay for the damages now.

A golden light shone and the sound of a thunderbolt explosion hit the room. The psionic force knocked them all back.

“Ahahahahahahahahhaa!!” A laughter rang out. “Who has awoken the mighty Pharaoh from his sleep, the embodiment of Ra, the greatest of all pharaohs!” Gudao was suddenly glad that gate speech - which was a bit like a minor download of a cheat book for language on an active gate planet - and his own lessons allowed him to get the gist of Egyptian. _Ancient Egyptian._

“Ramses. Is that you?” A softer voice spoke up.

“Of course it is my dessert lotus!” The rest of what he said was too fast for Gudao to understand, but he knew it was romantic rhapsodies. He heard them from a few of the linguists that attempted to be romantic when drunk. They didn’t stick to Ancient Egyptian, but it was one of them.

“You filth! I am the new Ra!” And the fake Ra again made his move, not without Gudako trying to hit him again.

“You dare defy the mighty Ra. the King of Kings!” A ..staff was pulled out and a beam of light hit the imposter.

“Thanks!” Called Gudako, who was taking one of the ropes that were to keep people from getting close to tie up said imposter. “You may have the gold eyes similar to a Goa’uld, but you definitely don’t look like one. Those eyes look normally gold. Not gold influenced.” Her grin was a thing of triumph.

“Goa’uld?” The soft voice – he thought he heard Ramses call her Nefertari in the midst of all those endearments.

“False gods. They fly in pyramids and rule the stars. Ra was in charge of some of that.” Gudao answered as he got close.

“I see. It appears I have to take over then. Ra is not to be gone for long.” This new Ra, who … was reminding Gudao of Cu Chulainn and Gilgamesh’s revival all over again declared as if that was so.

“You don’t want to rule Egypt?” Mash appeared to have her own questions.

“Ra controlled a part of the stars. I must not let that fall away from Ma’at.”

.

* * *

.

A pyramid could be seen launching itself into space. There were reports of laughter that day.

"I am not doing the paperwork for this!"


End file.
